Dulce Obsesión
by A-Sweet Charm-S
Summary: Todo parecía tan irreal, podía tener a cualquier hombre en la palma de mi mano, pero el que yo quería ni siquiera volteaba a verme. ¡Edward Cullen no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo! Despues de todo empezaba a gustarme este pueblucho…
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego un rato con ellos…**

* * *

Todo parecía tan irreal, podía tener a cualquier hombre en la palma de mi mano, pero el que yo quería ni siquiera volteaba a verme. ¡Edward Cullen, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo! Despues de todo empezaba a gustarme este pueblucho…

* * *

_DULCE OBSESIÓN_

_Prefacio_

Esta situación era desesperante, no estaba segura de poder seguir aguantando toda la farsa de mi cambio. Y encima la zorra de… no se despegaba de _mi_ Edward.

Ardía en celos al verlo junto a ella, junto a aquella perra que había logrado quitármelo, aquella arpía a la que todos consideraban un santa. No, ella a mi no me engañaba, ella era igualita a mi, incluso peor me atrevería a decir. Pero quien me iba a creer, después de todo lo que había pasado… lo mas probable era que si hablaba en contra de ella, ahora si dejaran de hablarme.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, librándome de aquella ridiculez que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Discúlpenme un momento —susurre a aquellos que aun continuaban en la mesa.

Empecé a caminar hacia el rincón mas alejado, hacia un lugar donde el sonido de la música me permitiera hablar tranquilamente.

—Bella ya te vas —reclamo Alice que venia tomada de la mano de Jasper—Pero si aún no ha empezado.

Si que era molesta aquella niña, pero todo sea por ser una Cullen.

—Solo voy a contestar una llamada —dije lo mas dulce que pude— Hay un lugar con menos… bulla.

—¡Claro! —Exclamo súper-híper emocionada. ¿Quién sabe de que?

Me dirigió a un pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraban todos los regalos que habían mandado para Edward y la zorra.

—Aún sigo impresionada por la cantidad de regalos, nos ayudaras a abrirlos ¿verdad? —Oh, claro que las ayudaría. Me moría por ver la cara de… la zorra al saber que sus regalos irían directito a la basura.

—Un gran desperdicio —murmure.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto aún sonriente.

—Que con gusto las ayudaba —era tan ingenua la pobre.

Segundos después la pequeña Cullen desapareció junto al 'misterioso' de su novio y mire quien me había llamado. Era un número desconocido así que decidí llamarlo.

—¿Señorita Swan? —Pregunto una voz femenina que conocía a la perfección. Esto tenía que ser un milagro.

—Si, ella habla —me hice la desentendida.

—Habla la doctora Cooper, ya tengo los resultados de sus análisis y como dijo que lo quería lo antes posible le llame —Esto era fantástico, por fin dios había escuchado mis plegarias.

—¿Tengo algo malo? —pregunte inocente.

—No, no… por el contrario. Esta embarazada —la sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro fue única, aquella era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mi vida y me permití acariciar mi vientre maternalmente.

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba para sacar de mi camino a la zorra de Tanya, haber si Edward aún quería casarse con ella después de saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

—El que ríe último mi querida Tanya… —empecé a reír como nunca. Las cosas por fin estaban tomando buen curso, a mi favor por supuesto.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next night…_


	2. Forks

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego un rato con ellos…**

* * *

Todo parecía tan irreal, podía tener a cualquier hombre en la palma de mi mano, pero el que yo quería ni siquiera volteaba a verme. ¡Edward Cullen no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo! Empezaba a gustarme este pueblucho…

* * *

NOTA: Por si no se dieron cuenta el fic tiene rating M. ¿por que? Facil, hay temas y escenas muy fuertes, y aunque se que la mayoria -por no decir nadie- me va hacer caso, tengo que advertirles que si eres menor de edad te recomiendo que no leas este fic.

Aunque claro yo tengo 16 y lo estoy escribiendo así que, si eres menor de quince no lo leas...

Y si lo haces ya es tu responsabilidad.

_

* * *

_

_DULCE OBSESIÓN_

Podía sentir sus manos en mis pechos, llevándome a la locura con sus carisias. Por que demonios tenía que ser tan bueno en la cama.

—James… —susurre cuando sus traviesas manos empezaron a masajear mi sexo sin ningún aviso. Sus labios empezaron a repartir besos por mis hombros, subiendo hacia mi cuello muy lentamente.

¿En que momento había aceptado acostarme con el? Dios, si algún paparazzi se enteraba de esto seria mi fin. Pero estaba tan borracha que lo menos que importaba en estos momento era mi carrera, todo en lo que podía pensar era en el experimentado hombre que me hacia suya de la manera mas dulce y salvaje que pudiera existir.

Vagamente recuerdo que estaba en mi fiesta de despedida, también que Rosalie se había ido enojada cuando me vio besándome con James, la muy estúpida creía que me iría de New York sin haberle restregado en la cara a todo el mundo que nadie se me negaba. Aunque en el fondo creo que mi rubia amiga sentía algo por el hombre que en estos momentos me hacia suya.

Pero como siempre las cosas se me habían salido de control, se suponía que solo iba a besarlo y hacer mi salida triunfal, no emborracharme y terminar gimiendo bajo los brazos de un hombre casado. Hombre que al principio había jurado amar a su mujercita sobre todas las cosas y se había atrevido a rechazarme.

Ahora sabía que yo conseguía lo que quería al precio que fuera. Era obvio que al día siguiente mi imagen aparecería en todas las revistas y programas T.F. (Totalmente Fracasados) como le decíamos Rose y yo. Era absurdo engañarme, pero como dije antes ahora solo quería disfrutar.

—Isabella —gimió James mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Con la poca cordura que me quedaba solo atine a envolver más mis piernas en sus caderas y arañar su espalda lo más fuerte que pude (sabia que eso los volvía locos)

Sus embestidas cada vez fueron más rápidas, salvajes y profundas (tal como me gustaba) llevándome al limite.

—¡James! —grite mientras sentía el ya conocido temblor recorrerme por completo. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Podía jurarlo.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, estaba tan exhausta que mis ojos empezaron a cerrase involuntariamente. La borrachera tampoco ayudaba en nada, por el contrario, me hacia sentir mas exhausta aún.

Lo último que pude sentir fue a James besándome en los labios y caí en un profundo sueño.

—Preciosa —Escuche susurrar a la lejanía, pero ignore completamente el llamado.

—Isabella —Acaso Ángela había olvidado que nadie podía molestarme mientras dormía —Te están llamando.

Me permití abrir los ojos para grítale toda su vida a la estúpida de Ángela, pero me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación. Gire el rostro casi asustada cuando alguien toco mi hombro desnudo.

—James —dije al verlo y de pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mí. Le mostré una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se la merecía, había echo un buen trabajo.

—Te llaman amor —Dijo mientras me enseñaba mi celular. ¡Dios! Acaso Rosalie no me dejaría en paz nunca.

Un momento, ¿me había dicho amor? Tome el celular con cautela, tal vez lo había imaginado, aún seguía con los efectos de la borrachera.

—¡Bella donde diablos estas, el avión sale en dos horas, ya todas tus cosas están en el aeropuerto, te quiero aquí ahorita mismo! —Grito Rosalie ni bien abrí el celular.

—Tranquila Rose, solo estaba despidiéndome de James —le dije mientras besaba a mi acompañante.

—Oh, James —dijo algo triste. Era una perra completa, sabia que mi mejor amiga sentía algo por el y aún así me encantaba restregarle en la cara que el me había preferido a mi, aunque yo solo lo quisiera para una buena cogida.

—Rose…

—Tranquila Bella —me interrumpió— además él esta casado, no tenía ninguna esperanza.

—Exacto —le dije— Hombres así no valen la pena, salvo para una cosa.

—¿De quien hablan? —Pregunto James algo nervioso.

—De uno de los novios de Rose —conteste.

—Bueno vente rápido que quiero mostrarte algunas revistas en la que sales muy bien acompañada de cierto hombre casado —me dijo burlona.

Rectifico, si yo era una perra Rose no se quedaba atrás.

—Tendremos todo el vuelo Rose —Era un alivio que mi amiga decidiera acompañarme. Claro que Ángela también lo haría, pero Faltaba Rose para estar las tres juntas, sabia que ellas nunca me abandonarían.

Le colgué a Rose y empecé a cambiarme lo mas rápido que pude, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de la desesperación que sentía por salir de New York lo antes posible.

—¿Cuando volverás amor? –pregunto James aún desde la cama.

Esta vez no me había equivocado, el hombre diez años mayor que yo que me había echo pasar la mejor noche de mi vida había confundido por completo las cosas, ¿Acaso creía que yo estaba enamorada de el?

—Dentro de un año —le respondí burlona.

—¿Estas bromeando? —volvió a preguntar.

—Para nada —le dije mientras me acercaba y depositaba un casto beso en sus labios— Salúdame a tu esposa.

Me pareció escuchar que me llamaba, pero no le hice caso y salí del hotel lo mas aprisa que pude, tome un taxi directo al aeropuerto y empecé a reír cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de convertirse mi vida.

En poco más de una hora estaría en un avión junto a mis dos grandes amigas: Rose y Ángela, rumbo a un pueblo perdido. Forks.

¿El motivo? Pues mi grandiosa y famosísima madre había fallecido hace unos días en un accidente de transito junto a su novio-amante. ¡Lo que causan las drogas verdad! Pero la perra de Renee me había dejado completamente en la calle. Si, no me llevaba bien con mi madre, incluso los T.F. habían inventado que yo tenía algo que ver en su 'desafortunado' accidente. Ni que estuviera tan desesperada por hacerla desaparecer.

Renee Dwyer, una actriz y modelo muy famosa que tuvo la desgracia de meterse con Charlie Swan (Mi padre) a una edad muy… inmadura. ¿El resultado? Pues una hermosa hija que vivió diecisiete años de su vida completamente sola. Así es, y no me estoy quejando, pero a veces creo que si Renne hubiera tratado de convivir por lo menos una hora diaria conmigo yo no seria así, tan perra.

Pues aprendí a vivir sola desde que tengo uso de razón, al igual que aprendí a conseguir todo lo que deseaba al precio que fuera. Claro que Renne siempre me dio de todo, nunca me hizo faltar nada, después de todo ella también manejaba mi dinero.

Yo, Isabella Swan había empezado una carrera de modelaje a los seis años y ahora era una de las modelos mas solicitadas alrededor del mundo. Con lo que no contaba era con que mi 'hermosa' madre se le ocurriera morirse antes de que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Ahora gracias a ella no podía disponer de nada de mi dinero sin la supervisión de mi tutor.

Pero lo peor fue cuando la jueza me dijo el nombre de este; Charlie, le habían otorgado mi custodia a mi padre, aquel que solo veía una vez cada dos años y el muy desgraciado había decidido que tendría que vivir con el hasta que fuera mayor de edad y disponer de mi propio dinero (y vida) como se me diera la gana.

Por ese absurdo motivo me encontraba viajando a Forks (donde vivía Charlie) y dándome un gran descaso a mi prometedora carrera, así es Isabella Swan se había despedido de el modelaje por un largo año, pero prometía un mas que espectacular regreso.

Decir que tenia a casi todos los medios tras de mi las veinticuatro horas de día era poco, me vigilaban a cada instante, era algo anormal según Ángela. Pero que podía hacer, mi rebelde comportamiento era noticia caliente para sus fracasadas revistas.

Me habían arrestado cuatro veces por manejar ebria y dos por posesión de droga, gracias a Renee y mucho dinero no había pisado nunca una celda por mas de dos días y bueno mi promiscuidad era el tema favorito de los T.F., al igual que mis alocadas fiestas.

"Son Orgias sin control" había dicho una 'metiche y fea' reportera una vez en un noticiero. Debo ser sincera y decir que me molesto mucho las palabras que uso para expresarse de las frecuentes fiestas organizadas en mi antigua mansión (Cuanto las extrañaría) pero no encontraba otras más adecuadas para describirlas así que por pura diversión la invite a una. Para que les cuento lo que le hicimos a la pobre.

—Bella ya estamos llegando —me aviso Rose. Pronto vería a mi padre y saludaría a mi nueva vida.

Conocí a Rose hace un año y ya éramos inseparables, éramos tan parecidas que parecíamos el reflejo de la otra. Por supuesto que no hablo del aspecto físico. Ella también era modelo y tenia veintitrés años.

Rose era huérfana, increíblemente no tenia familia, excepto tal vez su pequeño hermano Jasper, al el no lo conocía, pero según tenia entendido estaba en un internado.

Nos conocimos en un desfile y a las dos nos fascino un apuesto chico que no paraba de coquetearnos, tuvimos nuestra guerra privada para ver quien se quedaba con el. Ella es seis años mayor que yo, pero eso era lo de menos, luego descubrimos que el estúpido era un paparazzi que solo quería una buena noticia. Solo les diré que si quieren seguir vivos, NUNCA hagan enojar a Rosalie.

Nos vengamos juntas del estúpido y desde ahí somos inseparables.

Ángela era otra cosa muy distinta, la conozco desde que naci, ella era la hija de mi nana (mi madre) la que me crio y siempre fuimos las mejores amigas, tiene veinte años y cuando su madre murió hace un año ella se convirtió en mi manager, era muy buena manejando mi… vida.

Aunque Ángela no era tan extrovertida como Rose y yo, respetaba nuestra forma de ser y siempre estábamos juntas, como tres hermanas, como tres siamesas.

Es por eso que cuando se enteraron que gracias a la orden de la jueza tendría que vivir un año entero con Charlie en un pueblo perdido no dudaron ni un segundo en acompañarme en la 'loca aventura', como le puso Ángela a nuestro viaje.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Acaso aquí no llega la luz del sol? —Pregunto alarmada Rose mientras manejaba hasta la casa de mi padre.

—Te lo dije —le recordó Ángela que una vez hace muchos años me había acompañado a visitar a Charlie.

—¡Esto va a ser horrible! —Exclamo Rose mientras llevaba un cigarrillo a sus perfectos labios.

—Para algo estamos aquí —dije mientras calaba de mi propio cigarro— Le devolveremos la vida a este pueblucho —añadí mientras botaba el humo por una ventana.

Rose empezó a reír como loca, mientras Ángela encendía su propio cigarrillo (las costumbres se contagian)

—Bitches —nos dijo mientras pateaba mi asiento desde atrás.

—Y el juego recién empieza —le conteste maliciosa— me muero por una buena cogida.

—No puedes estar dos días sin sexo ¿verdad? —me pregunto Rose burlona.

—La costumbre —respondí descaradamente— Espero que hayan hombres apuestos en este pueblo.

—Espero que hayan hombres que puedan contigo —dijo Ángela. Las tres empezamos a reír.

—Algo me dice que si —conteste seria— Pero con que hayan los suficientes para que me satisfagan durante un año esta bien.

—Pues tendrás que cogerte a todo Forks —señalo Rose. ¿Por qué diablos tenia que haber tan pocos habitantes en el pueblucho?

—No estaría mal —conteste.

—Un nuevo Record —dijimos las tres a la vez para luego reír como locas, creo que ya era suficiente de la nicotina.

No quiero terminar como la pobre Renee.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja….

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next night…_

_

* * *

_

Bueno particularmente ya me canse de la Bella buena y que no mata ni una mosca... así que decidi darle una nueva personalidad, si a alguien no le gusta pues no lea el fic, de todas formas mientras haya un solo review yo seguire escribiendo.

¿Alguien se imagina de que va el fic? solo les dire que cada cap sera mas fuerte e intenso que el anterior...

Gracias por sus rr

veronick

SadisticTorment

flowersswan

Anny

Susy cullen

hermisy B.

A.M.O.R.E.

Erill Cullen

Emmetcita


End file.
